ZATANNA: the User's Guide and Manual
by Shitz-Suji
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a ZATANNA unit. To unlock her full potential so you can benefit from owning this marvelous unit, please read the following unit carefully.


**Disclaimer: Shitz-Suji does not own any part of Young Justice**

**A/N: **May Contain spoilers. YOU WERE WARNED.

**Shitz-Suji: **Not my best work, but I love Zatanna. Along with Artemis and Megan, she's like YAY and Rocket is like YEA! I look forward to her character development and plus Aqualad needs some love. Sorry, I haven't posting, but I've been stuck at marching band practice for a parade yesterday and we beat our rival school so I'm like happy and sore. Enough about me. Enjoy~

* * *

**Congratulations!**

You are now the proud owner of a ZATANNA unit. To unlock her full potential so you can benefit from owning this marvelous unit, please read the following unit carefully.

**Unit Specifications: **

**Name: **Zatanna Zatara

**Aliases: **Zatanna, Zee

**Place of Manufacture: **America

**Age: **14

**Species: **Human

**Your ZATANNA unit comes with the following accessories:**

1 white single breasted shirt

1 white bow tie

1 black blazer

1 black mini skirt

1 low cut yellow vest

1 pair of black mini shorts

2 pairs of gray stockings

1 pair of black boots

2 light violet and red tops

2 pairs of white and red pants

1 pair of white shoes

1 pair of black shoes

1 pair of white earrings

(It is not uncommon for the ZATANNA unit to change her clothing through the use of magic. Do not be alarmed should this happens)

**Removing your ZATANNA unit from the box:**

On receiving your ZATANNA unit, you may find that she is very cryptic towards you. Do not ponder over her comments. It is just one of many ways she could mess with your mind. Put the box down on a flat surface and open the top. At once you may hear a phrase echo through your house and she will levitate out of the box. There is no worrying about potential accidents that may lead to treatment in a hospital with this friendly unit.

**Programming:**

Your ZATANNA unit is a magician and social unit. As such, she has many useful programs.

**Teenage Vigilante: **

**Persuader: **Is listening to your conscience a bit too mainstream? Does it tend to leave you bored and listless? Never fear, ZATANNA is here! As long as it is within reason, your ZATANNA unit will help you conquer your boredom and show you a whole side of you that you probably thought never existed until now. No matter how stupid or illogical your plan is, she will accompany you if you ask here so. In addition, if needed she will use her magic to make clones of you using a duplication spell. That is a whole other topic you may want to utilize with your ZATANNA unit.

**Magician: **Do you find the birthday magician acts a bit too cheesy? Does it drive you nuts when a magician pulls a quarter from his butt? We find those tricks a bit too old as well. Your ZATANNA unit is very capable of real magic, but unlike birthday magicians, her powers are reserved for combat and daily chores. So unless you can force her to perform at your birthday party, you may want to ask her properly and specify what you want her to do or you can find yourself at the wrong end of a ZATARA unit and possibly even a ROBIN unit.

**Your ZATANNA unit comes with the following modes:**

Friendly (default)

Sassy (default)

Mischievious

Curious

Determined

Calm

Reckless

Devastated (encrypted)

Flirty (encrypted)

Your ZATANNA unit's modes are not limited to one at a time. As such, she has the ability to exist between two or more modes at a time. For example, if she is in her **Sassy** and **Mischievious **modes, then she will drag you into whatever she is doing right now and most likely make you participate no matter how much you resist. But there will be no major consequences, just maybe your mother scolding you when she finds what you have done with your ZATANNA unit.

Your ZATANNA unit is naturally curious. But if she is not entertained enough, then she will become bored and enter her **Curious** mode. We suggest hiding all you unmentionables while she is in this mode.

In your ZATANNA unit's **Friendly** mode, she is perfectly normal. In some way she is like a female ROBIN unit, always ready with a light-hearted comment and positive compliment. If you like a good laugh from time to time as well as a platonic female companion, the ZATANNA unit is perfect for you. Be sure to not let her know this though otherwise your unit will act smug and tease you.

During TEAM missions, your ZATANNA unit will enter her **Determined** and **Calm** modes. At this time, it is wise not to disturb her concentration unless you want to jeopardize the rest of the TEAM units' safety. Also doing so may risk the full fury of a ZATARA unit. If she enters these modes when she is not on missions, it is best to find out her intentions before joining her in her mischievious endeavors.

If the situation demands it, your ZATANNA will enter her **Reckless** mode. This will only happen during missions if the enemy is more skilled than she is in the arcane arts. The most reckless act so far she has done was put on the HELMET OF FATE unit, this has caused your ZATANNA unit to unlock her new **Devastated** mode. It is better to leave her alone for a while should your unit enter this mode.

Should there be a ROBIN unit nearby who is attempting to flirt with your ZATANNA unit, your unit will enter her **Flirty**mode. In this mode, she will be a bit more cryptic then usual and allow him to continue his stream of charming pick up lines. She will not enter this mode unless there is a ROBIN unit nearby to provoke her into it. You should leave her alone with the ROBIN unit, but most users suggest to hide and watch the exchange between them as a source of entertainment.

**Feeding: **

You won't have to go through much trouble to feed your ZATANNA unit. She is able to prepare a feast manually or with her powers. Just do not strain her otherwise there are two units that will not be very happy at you for using her as a source of labor.

**Cleaning: **

Your ZATANNA unit does not usually get dirty during missions, but she does clean herself everyday. She is perfectly able to clean herself. Any attempt to give her unwanted assistance will result in you being classified as a pedophile and the attentions of the ZATARA and ROBIN units who more or less protective over her.

**Interaction with other units:**

**Giovanni Zatara: **Currently known as the DOCTOR FATE unit, this unit is your ZATANNA unit's biological father. He is very protective over his daughter and will not let her go out most of the time, resulting in her somewhat rebellious personality. But when his daughter put on the HELMET OF FATE unit to amplify her magic abilities which resulted in NABU declaring her as his host body, the ZATARA unit did not hesitate to sacrifice his own body to free his daughter. Even in his DOCTOR FATE identity, he is still very protective over her.

**Robin: **Your ZATANNA unit share a mutual attraction with the ROBIN unit. They will share the same interest of butchering the English language to meet their conversation needs. The ROBIN unit will however slip from his smooth demeanor and act somewhat like his best friend, the KID FLASH unit in an attempt to win her attentions, but your ZATANNA unit finds this very amusing and charming.

**Artemis: **The ZATANNA unit was the one who pointed out the MISS MARTIAN and SUPERBOY's obvious relationship to the ARTEMIS unit. She comforted her and offered to go on a girl's night out together. They have a stable friendship together.

**Miss Martian and Superboy: **Your ZATANNA unit once persuaded these two units to join her in her attempt to relieve her boredom by infiltrating the RED TORNADO unit's apartment. They succeeded but were caught by RED TORNADO because the WOLF unit fell asleep and failed to warn them of his return.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs)**

**Question: **Is my ZATANNA unit hiding microphones all over my house? I can't figure out why her voice echoes when she does her magic and my neighbors think we're having some geeky nerd-fest over at my place.

**Answer: **Your ZATANNA unit did not hide any microphones around your house. Her voice is amplified due to a natural effect in using magic. If your neighbors have a problem with it, we suggest soundproofing your house or purchase a ZATARA unit to deal with them.

**Question: **I have a ZATARA unit along with my ZATANNA unit. But he disappeared one night when my mom disappeared, the next morning when my mom came back, she was all mopey and depressed. How do I cheer her up?

**Answer: **There is no known way to comfort the ZATANNA unit when she enters her Devastated mode. The loss of her father to the HELEMT OF FATE is not something she could get over easily. Leave her alone for a few days and learn how to cook so you can sustain her well being. Otherwise, invest in the activation of a ROBIN unit. He may be the only unit capable of comforting her over the loss of her father.

**Question: **Yo, uhm I got a ZATANNA unit and I thought she would persuade my mom to let me do some stuff, but she ended up whooping my butt and locking me in the room. Clearly, she is not a persuader. Is this some faulty crap with her programming?

**Answer: **Obviously, you have not read the manual. The ZATANNA unit will only persuade you if you do not have the guts to do an activity within reason. If you sent her to your mother, then of course your mother will have you locked in your room to prevent you from danger. Remember, the ZATANNA will only help you if your activity is within reason meaning safe enough.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **I can't stop my ZATANNA unit from doing magic, help.

**Solution: **Why would you? The ZATANNA unit is programmed to use her magic powers. If you wish to limit the times she uses them, talk to her and tell her.

**Problem: **Does she usually pull pranks on my and my friends with magic? Help me before this drives me crazy.

**Solution: **At times when she has gotten close enough with you. Tell her to stop, if she doesn't then we will send a ZATARA unit over to deal with her.

**Problem: **My ZATANNA unit found the videotapes of me spying on her and the ROBIN unit. I want them back. Make her give them back to me please.

**Solution: **Your ZATANNA unit is very intelligent and she knows if you show them to anyone else, she will feel a bit embarrassed. If it has been over three days, then she has already destroyed them or hidden them in a place where you will never ever find them. Most likely she has told the ROBIN unit and he is out headhunting for you.


End file.
